1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a structure of engine enclosure, or a hood and a cooling air intake system disposed adjacent the hood, mounted on a vehicle, particularly a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main function of a hood on a vehicle such as a lawn mower is to protect the engine. For the very reason of this function, the hood must be designed by taking into account easiness of access for maintenance of the engine and supply of air to the engine.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,533, for example, a conventional hood on a lawn mower is the type that surrounds even lower areas of an engine. The hood disclosed in the above patent includes a grille-like air intake extending from each side surface to an upper surface.
A different type of hood is not integral but divided into an upper portion and a lower portion. The divided type of hood shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,636, in particular, has a structure for drawing in air through a space between an upper hood portion and a lower hood portion for supply to an engine.
Where the engine is enclosed in a hood having an integral structure as noted above, the entire hood must be moved or detached to allow access to only an upper portion of the engine. Thus, access to the engine is difficult.
In the vertically divided type of hood, air is drawn through a downwardly opening space between an upper hood portion and a lower hood portion for supply to an engine. This structure has a drawback that it is highly likely to draw in through the downward opening dust and grass clippings tending to be produced adjacent the ground during a grass cutting operation.